Final year, with a pregnancy twist
by Britty Bee
Summary: After one late nigh tryst, Hermoine finds herself pregnant. Without telling the father, her babies magic may not develop. Would a muggle life be easier than telling Severus Snape he's going to be a father?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Granger, we must advise your parents of this news," Madame Pomphrey reminded her for the fifth time. With a roll of her eyes Hermione replied.

"My parents died in the war Madame, everyone knows that"

"Who is your magical guardian, I know you have one"

"Fine, you can contact McGonagall. But it's not as if she can do anything" the nurse walked away in a huff and Hermione rolled over in her hospital bed. How did she end up here? The best student in the school... pregnant.

Well of course she knew how it happened, that magical night, but he told her nothing would ever happen again. Here she was two months pregnant, and he hadn't even looked at her since.

"Don't you worry little one, mumma will take care of everything" hermione whispered to her stomach, running her fingers over the firm bump. She could here McGonagalls quick steps headed towards the infirmary.

"Hermione what is it now, you know I had that important meeting with the board today"

"Madame is making me tell you, not as if it matters. I'm pregnant"

"I know we spoke about someone important... is it his?"

"Yes, and he will never know. He doesn't want me and in turn he won't want our child" McGonagall huffed at her stubborn attitude.

"I will help keep the secret, but he must know eventually. You cannot keep his child from him" McGonagall turned and walked back to her meeting. She could hear the bells signaling class was over, meaning Harry and Ron would be here in 3...2...1.

"Hermione what's wrong? I can't believe they pulled you out of class like that" they crowded her bed looking for any obvious injuries.

"Long story short, you two will be uncles in seven months" the shock on their faces was clear, they hadn't known she was seeing anyone.

"Oi, so you wouldn't put out with me last year but now your up the duff?" Of course Ron was upset, he still had feelings for her.

"Was it consensual?" Trust harry to be the sensible one.

"Yes, and we are not on speaking terms now. I'm not telling him about the baby." The boys still in shock nodded.

"Can one of you ask Madame when I can leave? I'm sure there's a list of things to avoid" Harry nodded and walked into the office, Ron stood there looking at her stomach.

"I thought we would have kids together Moine..." delusional Ron still trying to make it seem like they were meant to be.

"Do you think i planned on getting pregnant Ron? I'm 17, my future was wide open and now it's stopped because of this baby. I want the father to know so badly, but he doesn't want me. Why would he want our baby?" Already emotional, Hermione stormed out of the hospital wing just as Harry came out with her list of things to avoid. She snatched the paper and kept walking, needing space and air.

Sitting next to the lake she read over the list of items and spells to avoid... which basically cuts everything out of her daily activities. Potions was safe up until her 6th month, as long as she used a bubble head charm. That'll be fun explaining to Snape. No charms or transfiguration on herself, but Madame did recommend a store in Diagon Alley that sells maternity robes.

Could she hide this pregnancy? Or just embrace the fact that she's carrying her professors child? Hermione knew what this meant, it was time to go to the library

With muggle parents Hermione knew everything about a muggle pregnancy, but a magical one she had no idea. Hogwarts didn't really have a sex-ed class like most schools. In the restricted section she found a few books about magical pregnancies and caring for a magical child.

After the sixth month of the pregnancy the father must be near for the fetuses power to fully form, damn. So she would have to tell Severus eventually. Or would her daily potions class count? Perhaps she could switch to a private lesson without the brewing part.

The dining hall was already full by the time Hermoine walked in, Harry and Rom immediately waving her down. As she sat down she glanced at the head table, McGonagall was glaring at her and Snape. But Severus, he was just staring at all of the students. Still oblivious of her current predicament.

"Are you better now Mione? Library time should have calmed you," She nodded taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I also found out many things about magical pregnancies that I did not know, either he has to know by six months or the baby will have no magic." Four months, she had four months to figure out how to explain to Severus.

"Won't you tell us who the father is Mione?" Ron asked with his mouth full, disgusting.

"When he knows I will tell you, and since I have no plans of telling him..." She nibbled at a roll, her stomach already upset from earlier.

"So you would rather your baby be a squib than tell the father?" Tears already leaking from her eyes she stormed off again, this time her pockets were full of dinner rolls.

Since dinner was still in session she waited outside the headmistresses office, clutching her stomach and picking at the bread.

With one look McGonagall rushed her inside the office and sent for a tea service. Already breaking down the only thing Hermoine could say is, "I.. went to the library."

"Oh dear girl, we will figure this out. Did I mention how happy I was to be a grandmother?" She pulled Hermoine into her arms and let her cry.

"I'll need new robes... what am I going to do in seven months? Can I even graduate?" McGonagall shushed her, rocking her slightly in her arms.

"I need to tell him, I don't want by baby to be a squib!" At her outburst the door burst open revealing Severus.

"How I hate to break up such a touching moment, there is a fight in the divination room." His eyes glanced over Hermonine, checking to see if she was injured in some way. McGonagall snapped to attention gently pushing Hermoine to a sitting position.

"I need to attend to this, you can stay if you'd like Mia." Hermoine nodded turning so Snape could not see her face.

"What's wrong with you?" He glared at Hermoine.

"None of your business, Sir!" She stormed off down the hall, one hand holding her stomach slightly.

"Once we resolve this, we need to talk Severus." He nodded rushing behind her down the hall.

Hermoine needed someone to confide in, the whole story. So she headed towards the heads dorm, Ginny was always willing to lend an ear.

As she approached the door, she could hear moans and movement inside. Not wanting to bother Ginny and Draco she wandered back to the lake. Curfew was soon, but at this point it didn't matter to her. Even at her worse in the war she did not feel this way. It felt as if nothing could get better, and she was stuck.

"Little one, I have no idea what to do..." The nurse had given her a choice to abort, but she would need to do it within the next week.

With how hard it was for her mother to get pregnant, she could never imagine aborting her child.

Even without Snape in the picture, this child would be incredibly smart. Yes, if he was around the power within this child would be amazing...

"Your daddy doesn't want us, maybe it would be better for us to live as muggles. It would be safer and he would never know about you." The sun was almost set above the lake, she knew she was needed back inside but she couldn't care enough to move. Just staring at the water until all of the color was gone, just the murky surface. Just how deep was the lake, could that be her solution?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I cannot thank you enough for those you reviewed and Favorited this story. SS/HG is one of my favorite pairings, and this idea has been kicking around for a while. So, stick around and let's see where it goes!**

Also forgot a disclaimer last chapter- I don't own Harry Potter

I plan on switching POV every couple chapters or so, so on with the story...

 **SS POV**

Severus Snape was grading papers in his office after dinner when a portrait advised him there was a fight in the divination classroom. As he stalked up the stairs he stopped at the headmistresses office to advise her of the fight as well. He found Minerva and Hermoine locked in an embrace as the younger women cried. What on earth is she crying about now?

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, noticing her eyes were extremely bloodshot this was not the first time she cried today.

"None of your business, Sir!" He watched her storm off, holding her stomach as if she was going to be sick.

"Once we resolve this we need to talk," Minerva said from behind him suddenly and then leaving the office. What had he done now? Did Minerva found out about that night?

When they arrived to the divination classroom it seemed like a couples fight. They could hear teacups being thrown across the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" He stormed into the room, just after the last teacup had been thrown. The cup hit Severus with a thud before smashing on the floor.

"Speak." The two students both stuttered out an explanation.

"He was snogging another girl!""She helped Billy with his homework!"

"Detention for two months, both of you. Now get to work picking up every piece of glass from this classroom." He turned to Minerva who was trying not to laugh, "Teacups, that's a new one"

They stepped into the hall so the students could clean, "What is it you wanted to speak of Minvera?" She looked nervous.

"Miss Granger is going through some personal issues at the moment, I ask that you take a step back."

"What has the little chit told you?" How dare she tell McGonagall about that night?

"Severus, do not upset me right now. Hermoine will be okay with time, but she needs space. If she wishes to speak to you, she will come to you." With that McGonagall turned and walked down the hall, leaving Snape to finish with the students.

"If you are not finished in the next two minutes I will add another month of detention!" He barked at the students, growing impatient.

Why would Hermoine be having 'personal issues' two months after the affair? After that night Severus had completely closed off from the idea of having a future with a woman. Hermoine was in his eyes the perfect woman, he was just too damaged. He hadn't even disrobed for Salazars sake! With all the scars covering his body from years of torture, he couldn't bear to ruin that moment.

He could hear running coming from down the hall, walking towards it he was ready to yell.

"Why are you students running?!" He barked, seeing Harry and Ron come into vision.

"Sir, Hermoine has not come back to the dorm. This is unlike her and we are very worried. She was crying after dinner." He sighed.

"Go advise the headmistress of this, I will start to look and advise the other professors." He swept down the hall.

Where did she go when she was upset and wanted to be alone. Since it was close he checked the astronomy tower, which was empty except for an embracing couple. The library closed an hour ago, perhaps she was outside? He looked around the front steps of the school before walking towards the lake.

As he got closer he could make out the shape of someone in the lake. The giant squid did not take kindly to people swimming in his water. Even closer he could see her, tears dripping down her face standing up to her knees in the water.

"Hermoine.." He started off softly, not wanting to scare her. She was slowly taking steps deeper into the water.

"Miss Granger" Severus said sharply, walking to the waters edge.

"Severus! You're here to say goodbye?" She looked so cheerful looking at him, what on earth was on her mind?

"Where are you going Hermoine, you're in the lake?" The water was now almost up to her hips.

"Heaven, Hell, where ever the fuck they put me. I was raised a Christian, so I would hope heaven." With a flick of his want, he banished his shoes and slowly stepped in the water. In the late November air the water was freezing.

"You're not going anywhere. You have such a life ahead of you, you will do great things. Hell, you'll be the youngest Minister for Magic."

"Fuck that, I don't think I'll even graduate Hogwarts. I can't believe I'm..." Hermoine trailed off playing with the water.

"What Hermoine? What has happened that you can't graduate?" She turned to look at him, a hand resting on her stomach.

"I can't tell you, it would change everything. This way I can make my own future. I grew up a muggle, so can he. Just leave me be Severus, there was nothing ever between us. Just a big mistake." Hermoine turned and walked out of the water, "I will make my own path Severus, don't hold me back."

He watched her walk away, the woman of his dreams walking out of his life. What was she hiding? She obviously did not want him to know, but being told to back off only made him want to know more.

As he entered the castle he found Minerva frantic in the entrance way, "Severus, do you really think her life was at risk? She came in soaking wet and mentioned something about swimming with the squid. I sent her off to the nurse to have a checkup."

"I am worried about her Minerva, I understand you do not want me know what is going on with her. But we need to make sure she is kept an eye on, perhaps you should talk to Potter and Weasley. On that note, it is late and I'm headed to my chambers."

As Severus entered his chambers he set a fire in the hearth with a flick of his wrist. Sitting in his favorite chair with a large glass of firewhiskey he thought back to that night...

Hermoine had asked for extra credit, as she always did when she got (in her words) a poor grade.

He was halfway through brewing Amorentia for the ministry and decided to let her assist him. They had been debating about a new theory that was printed in Potions Monthly, how lavender may assist in the Wolfsbane potion. Severus thought it may have merit, but Hermoine argued him otherwise. The lavender would counteract with the silver cauldron.

As they made it to the final step of the brewing process, still arguing about the effects of lavender. The small window to cast a bubblehead charm had been missed, as the scent of Amorentia filled their senses everything changed.

Suddenly Hermoine's hands were gently running down his back, and his hands were firmly on her waist. As if their lips were magnetic and could not stay apart, they began to kiss.

With such a magical kiss like that, it didn't take long for clothing to start to fall. Running his hands over Hermoine's pert breasts and small waist he could not wait to get lower. She kept pushing his robes off, leaving him in just his button up shirt and pants.

"Oh Severus, I need you. I need you so much." With a quick wave the potion was frozen and he lifted her up onto the brewing table. Kissing her soft neck he quickly rose her skirt and moved her panties to the side.

She was soaking wet, ready for him. He rubbed her clit causing her to keen and lean back.

"Fuck me Severus, please!"

Lowering his zip he pulled out his hard cock, within seconds he was buried in her tight heat. Amorentia effects are also known for the euphoria cause, so Hermoine had not felt any pain when Severus took her virginity.

The coupling was fast and frenzied, as neither of them expected it. Coming down from the high, Severus pulled out his cock. Noticing the thin sheen of blood, "Shit.. Hermoine, you were a virgin?"

She nodded, looking for her clothing which was spread around the classroom. "You must go, this never happened." He summoned her clothing and sent it flying into her arms. Fighting tears, Hermoine turned to leave. Muscles she had never used crying out in pain, and a broken heart.

 **Reviews help me write faster, or encourage me to. This story is unfolding as I write it, please let me know any possible ideas.**

 **Will Hermoine's child be a squib?**

 **Will Severus figure it out before the six month mark?**

 **Who knows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I need to make something clear before I keep writing this story. I work 40+ hours a week and started this story with the idea of de-stressing my life. Negative reviews are unhelpful and quite irritating, if you don't like the story or the formatting. Move on. Thank you.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Hermoine POV**

"Hermoine what do you and baby want for Christmas, I want to go shopping this Hogsmede trip!" Harry and Ron kept hounding her. She had decided to keep the baby, as this washer chance. She may not have Severus, but this baby will be her future- Her little Prince.

"Harry, my main priority is getting through school and figuring out where I'm going to live come graduation. Plus figuring out if the father wants to be involved."

"But Mione, I want to buy him/her little onesies! When will you know the gender? "Of course Ron was the most excited, having come from such a big family.

"I have a scan next month, no boys you cannot come. Have either of you seen Ginny, I want to tell her." The boys shrugged, meaning Ginny was probably with Draco.

"I'm going to find her, be good boys and don't buy anything for me or baby." Hermoine walked away, knowing they would anyway.

Knocking on the door to the heads dorm, she could hear giggling from behind. She was happy that Ginny had found someone to loved her. Draco answered the door, his hair slightly ruffled.

"Hey Granger, here to see Ginny?" Hermoine nodded, Ginny took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"Let me grab my cloak and we will walk around the lake." Within a few moments they were walking along the frozen ground, for early December there was not much snow on the ground.

"Talk to me Hermoine, you look terrible."

"I wanted to tell you when I found out, but you were busy with Draco. Harry and Ron know and are excited, but I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. Ginny I need your help!" Pregnancy hormones had made Hermoine cry so easily, Ginny had never seen her cry before.

Ginny steered Hermoine over to a bench and made her sit. "Shhh, everything will be okay. Just tell me whats wrong."

"I'm pregnant, three months along." The shock was clear on Ginny's face.

"I didn't know you were even seeing anyone, who is the father?"

"It was one time, and he's barely talked to me since. I read a book about pregnancy in the restricted section, if I'm not with the father by six months the magic in the baby will not grow! If I don't tell him my baby will be a squib." Ginny had grown up knowing that, which is why her mother always pressured her to be married and successful before having children.

"Hermonie, who is the baby's father?" Ginny asked again, holding onto one of her hands tight.

"Professor Snape." Hermoine burst into a fresh set of tears, "We were brewing Amorentia, and missed the part where we needed a bubble head charm to protect again the fumes, he kicked me out right after."

"Merlin.. Hermoine, and he doesn't know he's going to be a father? Does McGonagall know?"

"The nurse made me tell her before I could leave the hospital wing." Ginny sat there in shock, Hermonie was very strong willed but would she actually let her child be a squib? A Granger Snape child would have so much magic and brains.

"Do you want to be with him?" Hermoine nodded through her tears, "He may be a bastard, but he is so smart and charming." The girls too busy talking did not notice someone else walking outside.

Severus and McGonagall had been taking a walk along the lake to talk about a young Slytherin who was struggling being away from home.

"But you know what, stop crying. I'm going to be an aunt!" They could hear chatter coming from a bench along the lake. Coming into view they could see Hermoine and the youngest Weasley. McGonagall stepped over and spoke to them for a moment.

"Girls, it is too cold for you to be sitting outside. Go get warm inside the castle and have some hot chocolate." The girls scampered off after seeing who she was walking with.

"Minerva.. is Hermoine pregnant?" The girls overheard as they shuffled back into the castle.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, Ginny he fucking knows!" They stopped just inside the castle doors.

"Hermoine, you need to calm down before you have a panic attack. Breath, remember the 123. Whats one thing you can touch, two things you can smell, and three things you can see."

"I can touch you, I smell chocolate and snow, and I can see my life going down the fucking drain."

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate to calm down. I'm sure the nurse has warned you about unnecessary stress, it's not good for the baby."

They sat down in the kitchen, elves quickly getting them cocoa and gingerbread cookies. "Ginny, I'm going to be a mother in six months. I don't think it's possible to keep my stress down."

The patronus of a cat showed up after they had started to relax. "Hermoine, he knows. Let's meet in my office after dinner today."

"I can do this, I have three more months until I need to decide if he's going to be in our lives. He can work for it if he wants to be involved." Ginny nodded, surprised at the turn in her attitude.

"You have this Hermoine, you are growing a human. You are in charge." They laughed, it was getting later and later in the afternoon.

"Should I bring the scans to the meeting? Do you think he would want to see proof? I bet you he doesn't even think it's his." Hermoine took a moment and looked in her internal library, is there a paternity spell?

"Bring the scans, I'm sure he's excited." Ginny was always her rock, she could keep her calm in almost any situation.

The girls talked for a little bit longer until it was time for dinner, Hermoine knew the boys would be worried so they went to dinner a little early.

From the moment they stepped into the dining hall Hermoine could feel Severus's eyes on her.

"Mione is everything okay?" Harry and Ron jumped up the moment they got close.

"Long story short? He knows and we have a meeting in McGonagall's office after dinner." The boys sat in shock, what had happened in just a few hours.

"Remember Hermoine, you are growing the baby you are in charge." Ginny gently reminded her. Hermoine picked at her dinner, her nerves making her not too hungry.

"I'm going to get some air before the meeting, I need to relax." Ginny nodded knowing that Hermoine needed to be alone.

Outside in the cool breeze Hermoine gave herself a little pep talk. She was in charge, it's her choice to decide if he will be in her life. And there was always the living as a muggle plan to fall back on. Either way, she would have to keep strong for her baby. Knowing dinner was still in session she made her way up to McGonagalls office, whispering the password of 'Catnip' she made her way inside.

"Winky, can you bring a pot of tea please." She spoke to the house elf that had become her friend.

"Of course Missy Hermoine, and may I say you will be a wonderful mother." Hermoine smiled and said thank you.

A few minutes went by before she heard steps leading to the door. "Minerva, she didn't stay at dinner. How do you know she will even show to the meeting?"

As they entered the door, he saw Hermoine tucked on the sofa resting her eyes.

"Because she has my password"

"Little one, it's time for the meeting." Minerva gently stroked Hermoine's hair until her eyes fluttered open.

"Lets do this." Hermoine said sitting up on the couch, still leaving the blanket covering her.

 **A big thank you to everyone who has read this story, writing this is keeping me sane.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN- So after last chapter I am no longer writing notes, I apologize if I offended anyone.

I do not own Harry Potter

Severus POV

The blanket covered the major part of his body he wanted to see, was she showing? Could he actually see his child growing yet?

"So... it's mine?" He could barely make out in a whisper, still in shock about this whole situation.

"I'm sure you remember that night sir, wasn't that long ago."

"Don't call me Sir or Professor, it's just wrong now."

Hermoine nodded, "Do you know much about magical pregnancies Severus?"

"I did some research to help Narcissa with her pregnancy, but that was many years ago."

"The mother can grow the child up until the sixth month on her own, after that for the child's magic to fully form the father does need to be around. Which is completely sexist, I am not asking you for anything Severus. I am fully prepared to move in to the muggle world after my graduation."

"Hermoine, I never thought I would have children. I respect your wishes, but I do want to be involved. My parents house is in the muggle world, we can sell that and get a proper house for our family."

'Our family' ran over and over in Hermoine's mind. No, this is not what she wanted. He didn't even want her, suddenly he wants to be a family now that there is a baby involved?

"No, we are not a family. We fucked Severus, and oops I'm pregnant. That does not make us anything, just that I'm carrying your child. Goodnight Minerva." She walked out slamming the door behind her.

"Well that didn't go well." Minerva said, stirring her lukewarm tea.

"Shut up. She will not manipulate me to not being a part of my child's life."

After storming out of the meeting Hermoine made her way back to the heads common room to see Ginny. She found Ginny and Draco relaxing on the couch with a couple of butterbeers.

"Hey Granger want one? My mother just sent them over."

"No thanks Draco, I can't drink." He sat right up and stared at her.

"Wait, so the rumors are true? Golden girl is knocked up?"

"Three months along, does the rumor mill know anything about the father yet? I'd prefer that would be kept a secret."

"Last one I heard was that it was a Centaur. It started with Snape being the father but I think everyone decided it couldn't be with how much he dislikes you."

"Hah, you have no idea." Hermoine pulled a blanket off the couch and settled on the floor.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well...?" Ginny asked, not wanting to tell Draco the whole truth just yet.

"Oh, we are a family and should immediately move in with each other. I would rather raise this baby alone than with someone who doesn't love me."

"Plus who says the baby will actually be a squib, both of you are incredibly powerful. You should ask the nurse that next scan. If anyone can be a successful single mother it's you Hermoine."

"Thank you Ginny, this is all just happening so fast. It's my final year of school, I'm pregnant, and I need to find an apartment."

"Let me write my father, Malfoy industries has purchased a few apartment buildings in London. I'll find you one." Draco after years of mistreated her had finally accepted she was better academically and they were becoming fast friends.

"That would be wonderful Draco, please just don't mention that I'm pregnant. Rumors are one thing, I'm not ready for the whole truth to be out yet."

"Can I stay here tonight, I really don't want to go back to the dorm if all of these rumors are flying around?"

"Of course, I'll set up my room. It's not like I sleep in it anymore." Ginny hopped up and went to change the sheets for Hermoine.

"Granger, if this apartment works out... I have to let you in on a huge family secret."

"The building is not actually a muggleborn torture chamber.. right?" Draco scoffed, his family had changed.

"I'm actually not an only child. When my father was arrested after the first war, my mother was expecting. My big brother Canis is a squib, he manages the apartment building." Hermoine was shocked, Mr. I hate muggles has a squib big brother?

"That would explain his comment earlier, helping your mother through a pregnancy..." Draco started to put the two pieces together.

"So.. it is Snape? You're pregnant with my fucking cousin Granger.. That's hilarious!"

"Oh shut up Draco, I don't want this getting out. He doesn't want me, he wants to be a family just because of the baby. I can do this on my own."

At that Hermoine went upstairs to Ginny's bedroom, after a long day like this she was just ready to collapse into bed. Ginny handed her a pair of pajamas and she started to change.

"Hermoine, you're starting to show! Look at that little pudge!"

"I don't look pregnant, I just feel fat. I'm honestly getting so tired of getting sick, it's supposed to end after the first trimester but every pregnancy is different."

"When's you're next scan?"

"Two weeks, we can probably find out the gender then."

Hermoine fell into bed exhausted. This had felt like the longest day in the world. Snape knows about the baby, wants to be involved, but not with her. Three more months to figure out her path, then three more until the baby is here. It was time for her to take control of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermoine POV

Now two weeks later it was time for her next scan with the nurse. Finding out today would change everything, knowing exactly what to expect. Harry and Ron will immediately go out and start purchasing gifts for the baby. Now four months along Hermoine was just starting to show, but it was easily covered by her robes. She had not heard anything from Severus since the meeting, he had been watching her. McGonagall had let him know about the scan if he wanted to attend, Hermoine knew he would.

"Boys, I'll see you after Transfiguration, I'm heading to my appointment. Yes, I will tell you the news after." Harry and Ron were so excited to be uncles, she knew they already went baby shopping. Having caught them once in the common room with a bag full of baby toys.

With a quick hug Hermoine started the walk to the hospital wing. The morning sickness stage had passed, the past few weeks had been relatively good. She was becoming more confident with the pregnancy, starting to research colleges she can attend at night or just take a few classes. Draco had set up a meeting with his brother to show Hermoine the apartment, they were flooing out of the school next Friday.

The hospital wing was almost empty, except a first year complaining about first getting her period.

"Good Afternoon Miss Granger, I have a private room for you set up." She gestured for Hermoine to sit up on the bed and started asking her questions.

"How is the morning sickness, has that past?" Hermoine nodded, looking at her little bump.

"Just some heartburn, I'm sure this baby will be born with a full head of hair." The nurse laughed and started taking a few tests with her wand.

"Your weight gain looks good, you are very healthy Hermoine." There was a soft knock on the door. The nurse got up and answered it.

"Professor Snape, I'm with a student. What can I help you with?"

"I am here to sit with Miss Granger." The nurse looked back to Hermoine to nodded to her, she let Severus into the small private room and conjured a chair for him. The nurse grabbed the chart again and began to take notes.

"Am I to assume this is the father?" They both nodded, looking at the floor.

"Miss Granger, has there been any spotting?"

"At first, it felt just like my monthly. No spotting since." The nurse wrote down the note.

"Are you ready to see your little one?"

They both nodded, Severus sitting at the edge of his chair. Hermoine pushed aside her robes and the bump was visible, she lifted up her undershirt. Severus could see the little bump that was to become his child.

The nurse conjured a muggle ultrasound machine, magical spells did not always work to see the fetus.

"The gel will be a little cold." The nurse spread the gel around with the muggle wand. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room, Hermoine was already crying. Severus was in awe staring at the screen while the nurse looked for the baby.

Hermoine reached out to grab his hand as the picture of their baby came up on the screen. With his cold hand in hers, something felt right.

"Alright, so right here is the little head. Hermoine you were right about the heartburn, looks like a lot of hair has started to grow." With the image on the screen, you could see the baby trying to get closer to Severus.

"Severus, put your hand on her stomach to calm the baby. I cannot get a good look with all of the wiggling." Keeping their hands held he reached his other hand and stroked her stomach softly, before laying his palm right where the baby was.

"Much better." The nurse took a few more measurements to track the baby's progress.

"Well you two, it's a boy."

"A boy? A son?" She could hear Severus asking the nurse.

What the hell was she going to do with a boy? Hermoine was not the type to play in the mud and get dirty. Plus potty training a boy sounds like hell.

The nurse gave Hermoine a towel to clean off her stomach.

"Excuse me, I need some air." She ran out of the room and up to the astronomy tower. Once at the top she collapsed in the middle and burst into tears. With a girl she could imagine doing this on her own, but with a boy, she would have no idea what to do.

"I can't raise a boy alone.. I'm sorry little one. What are we going to do..." She did not hear Severus soft steps up the tower.

"Let me help, he's my son too Hermoine." He handed Hermoine the picture of the sonogram and sat down next to her.

"You kicked me out Severus, how do I know you won't do that again? Get sick of us, or me..."

"I was in shock, I have never fucked a student before." He was staring straight ahead, not looking at her at all.

"Then why didn't you seek me out? You've barely spoken to me in four months, once you found out about him it was the first time you had spoken to me since that night."

"I was scared, I'm still scared. Ever since Lily I had not let myself care for someone. I do care for you Hermoine, and the fact that you're carrying my son..."

So Severus actually had feelings for her? He should want her for her, not just because she's pregnant.

"I don't know Severus, I'm going apartment hunting next week. You need to prove to us that you actually want to be in our lives. Pushing me away and pretending like we do not exist is not an option for you. Prove to me that you are ready to be involved with someone, and ready to be a father. Only then, we can talk about you being involved in his life. I need to head to my next class."

Hermoine stood up, tucking the picture into her bookbag. With one last look, meeting his expressive eyes she walked out of the tower.

Sitting at her desk in Charms class the boys found her, "So tell us! What is it?" Hermoine smiled passing along the picture, "A boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, I've been playing with a new idea that will be posted soon.**

As the fifth month of pregnancy carried on, Hermoine was starting to show more and more. There was no denying the was pregnant at this point, she just embraced it. Maybe she could be a billboard for contraception potions? Draco had set up the meeting with his brother for Hermoine to tour the apartment, they were leaving shortly after classes today. This were finally starting to look up for Hermoine.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, smiling and laughing with her friends. All the while her little one was keeping up with the conversation with light kicks, which made Hermoine giggle every time. A small black owl was flying towards her, with a small piece of paper in his beak. He was a gorgeous little bird with just a little puff of white feathers on his stomach. Giving the bird a small piece of her toast, she opened up the letter.

 _H,_

 _Allow me to make you dinner tonight, I'll meet you in the Potions hall at 7:30._

 _Please join me._

 _S._

With everything that had happened, Harry and Ron still did not know who the father was. They knew she was in contact with him, but they would probably jinx Severus if they knew. Did she want to go to dinner with him? Things had changed since the evening on the Astronomy tower, he watched her closely. They had spoken a few words since then, but he was determined to woo her... so they could be a family. As breakfast came to a close, she made eye contact with Draco. They had planned to meet in the entrance hall right after charms today.

This was the point in her pregnancy where she could not attend potions, the fumes were harmful for her and the baby. She had been given essays to work on, which of course kept her busy and her grades up. During potions class she usually went to the library to enjoy the quiet, in warmer weather she would have loved to sit outside. It was early December so the castle was covered in a thick blanket of snow, she had been thinking of ideas for Christmas presents for everyone.

Minerva- A new cat tree, she found one in a catalog that you could attach to the wall.

Harry- A gift card to a muggle eye doctor to get his eyes checked and new glasses.

Ron- A marble wizard chess set, which was weaved with protection charms.

Ginny- A book on tricks, so she can finally get back at the twins

Draco- She had not decided yet, needed to get to know him better

Severus- Would it be too corny to say her heart?

For the double potions class period, she finished her essay on the multiple uses of Grindylow scales. Having a few more minutes before she needed to drop off her essay, she opened up a charms book to get ahead in class. In the next few weeks they would be learning so much, she could still cast but obviously not be spelled on herself.

Losing herself in the book she was lost to the world until she heard the bell signalling class was over.

"Shit!" She cursed, throwing everything in her book bag and quickly walking (as fast as she could) to the Potions classroom. She passed Harry and Ron on one of the lower staircases, they understood that she was running late and would let Professor Flitwick know she was on her way. It was a good thing Hermoine was such a good student before the pregnancy, all of the Professors were very understanding and never took points for her being late to class.

The potions door was closed when she finally made it to the classroom, with a few knocks on the door Severus swung it open.

"Sorry I'm late, got lost in a book." He nodded opening up the door, casting a quick charm to clean the air of any dangerous fumes to her.

"I have today's essay, it was quite interesting to write. I did not know too much about Grindylow's." She handed him the essay and he started to read. There was already a chair waiting for her, she sunk down happily. Just walking fast to the dungeons like that, she was exhausted. He finished the essay and looked up at her, she looked so tired.

"How have you been?" He asked lightly, not wanting to upset her.

"Well, I would be surprised if your son is not a boxer when he comes out. He kicks almost all day, would you like to feel?" He nodded, slowly standing from his desk. She removed her robe, leaving her in a white shirt that was becoming too small with her ever growing bump. She reached for his hand once he came closer, "Let's see where he is, this is usually his favorite spot." She led him over to the left side of her stomach, pressing down lightly with his hand. "He feels you, he knows his father is here." Severus could feel consistent nudges against his hand.

"Hermoine, I know we are still working on us. But I want you to know how happy I am for the chance in being a father." She nodded, her eyes starting to water.

"Whats wrong? Is it something that I said?" He looked worried at her.

"My least favorite thing about being pregnant, I am so emotional. I want you to be involved with him Severus, yes we need to work on our relationship. But I would never keep you from your son. Our little Prince."

"Will you join me for dinner tonight?" He asked hopeful, things were going so well.

"I wouldn't miss it. I should head to Charms, I'm already late as is." He nodded, pulling out some parchment. "Do you need a pass?"

"I already have one." She smiled, rubbing her belly bump. Shrugging her robe back on, she looked back to him.

"Are you happy Severus?"

"More than I could every imagine." Hermoine smiled, walking from the classroom. Charms was already halfway over, she would make it to the fifth floor just in time for Flitwick to assign homework. After that, she would be meeting Draco to find an apartment. Perhaps Severus could move in with her? If she decided to stay with Severus, she would have no need for a muggle apartment. Seeing the apartment wouldn't hurt, maybe dinner tonight would go really well? Hermoine was also very curious about Draco's brother Canis.

Finally making it to the charms corridor, Professor Flitwick was waiting outside the classroom with a small smile for her. Even though all of the teachers understood her situation, this was still Hermoine's worst nightmare. Missing or being late for class.

"I am so sorry Professor Flitwick, I lost track of time and needed to go over my potions essay with Professor Snape."

"Dear girl, it is completely alright. If you'd like I can owl you the homework and we can meet a few times a week to go over assignments. Climbing the tower stairs are going to get harder and harder for you."

"As much as I will miss your lectures, I believe that may be best. I'm just over halfway, at least I will be able to finish my classes before he is born."

"Even though this is a tough time for you right now, I still see greatness in you. Have you thought much about your future after graduation?"

"At the moment finding an apartment is the top of my priority list, I'm viewing one today. But I'm having dinner with Sev.. the father tonight, so that plan may change as well." Professor Flitwick nodded and handed her a sheet of parchment with her assignment.

"Good luck, we will meet at 6:30 on Tuesday to go over your assignment."

Even with all of the rumors circulating Hogwarts, Hermoine did not want to broadcast that she was having a professors child. Minerva was very excited to be a grandmother, as Hermoine's magical guardian. Would Minerva have told the staff? Of course it was common knowledge now that she was pregnant.

"Hey, earth to Granger!" She heard Draco yell down the hall, "We were supposed to meet in the entrance hall twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry Drake, today is just not going according to plan. Let's go." He escorted her to the entrance hall where Minerva was waiting.

"You can floo from my office to the Leaky, from there you can walk to the building. You must be back for dinner, so keep your visit short." They both nodded walking the short way to the headmistresses office.

"Min, can I talk to you for a moment before we go? Draco is already upset with me, he can wait a few minutes longer." While talking to Minerva, she heard Draco huff from behind her and sit in one of the chairs.

"Make it quick Granger, we have an appointment." He glared at her and pulled out a book to flip through.

"I will not be at dinner tonight, I didn't want you to worry. I actually have a date tonight, he asked me earlier."

"That is wonderful! Hopefully you two can see past all of the fog and see how much you actually mean to each other." Of course Minerva knew both sides feelings, they were truly meant to be together. Just two very stubborn people.

"I will try not to make us too late for dinner, but I need to find something to wear for dinner tonight. Not many clothes fit me at the moment." Minerva nodded and gestured to the floo, the fire sparking to life.

Hermoine always hated floo travel, but it was better than any other option. She hated flying, and apparition always left her with a sick stomach.

In a few moments they stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, walking out the door they entered muggle London.

"The apartment building is just down the way a little bit, Canis is waiting for us." As they walked down the London side streets they came across a maternity store. She made a mental note to stop there on the way back to Hogwarts. They came across a four story building and Draco dragged her inside. Right inside the main door there was another side door marked with Managers office.

"Mr. Malfoy, your 2:30 is here... an hour late." Draco said while knocking on the door, another glare thrown Hermoine's way. The door swung open, and at first glance she had no idea who this man was. But as she looked at him she could see the similarities between the two brothers.

Canis was a solid four inches taller than Draco, a healthy looking tan, and a very broad smile. Compared to Draco who is so pale he looks like he's lived in a cave most of his life.

"This beautiful woman must be Hermoine!" He pushed Draco aside and held his hand out to Hermoine to shake.

"Canis Malfoy, Draco's older and more handsome brother." They exchanged pleasantries and he led them to an apartment on the third floor. It was a beautiful updated modern concept idea, granite counter tops, three bedrooms. It was perfect.

"Draco, I could never afford anything like this on my own." He kept leading her around the apartment, making some space between them and Canis.

"I promised you Granger, my family will take care of you."

"I can't accept this, I need to work for my life. Life is full of struggles and I can never get there if everything is given to me. I'm also thinking, things may work with Severus. I want it to."

"We are keeping this unit open for you until you have another place to stay." Hermoine nodded, enjoying that Draco had become so protective of her and the baby.

"Can we stop by the maternity store we passed before we head back to Hogwarts. I have a date tonight." Draco groaned, and grumbled about being dragged shopping. Even though he complained, it was clear he was much happier in muggle London. With Canis being a secret, there would be no bad press about Draco Malfoy wandering muggle London.

Hermoine was glad she had grabbed her muggle bank card before leaving Hogwarts. There were a few items she wanted to purchase. There were all sorts of charms to make clothes bigger and smaller, but a properly cast Finite could leave her a mess.

Draco helped Hermoine find a dark burgundy dress, it showed off her new curves while still being modest with her baby bump.

"Hurry up Granger, we need to head back to Hogwarts. Plus you have a hot date tonight!" Hermoine laughed at Draco as they walked back to Diagon Alley.

 **How do you think the date will go? Should she take the apartment?**

 **Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry potter**

Once back to Hogwarts Hermione walked as fast as she could (with her baby bump) to Gryffindor tower. Since the while school learning about her pregnancy, she was left alone in the dorms. She never got along with her dorm-mates in the beginning, not many wanted to be associated with the pregnant girl.

Entering her dorm, she found Lavender sitting on herbed with the newest copy of Witch weekly, she looked up as Hermione walked in.

"Granger, you're really rocking that baby bump." Hermoine laughed, running her hand over her belly. Walking over to her bed, she pulled out her new dress.

"That is gorgeous, hot date tonight?" Lavender asked.

"Yea... I'm really nervous." She glanced at the clock, still having 2 hours to get ready.

"Want some help?"

"Please, I have no idea what I'm doing" Lavender squealed jumping from her bed and pushing Hermoine towards the bathroom.

"Go Shower, I need to check my Charms book for pregnancy safe beauty spells."

The next two hours passed in a blur, before she knew it, she was standing in front of the mirror. Her hair was curled so it fell just below her shoulders, Lavender had done her makeup perfectly. The smoky eye matched perfectly with her dress and made her brown eyes pop.

"Thank you, Lavender I'd be a mess without you. "

"You would, do you know what gender the baby is yet?"

"It's a boy, we found out last month. The father is really excited."

Hermione glanced at the clock and cursed at seeing the time, by the time she made it to the dungeons she would be late. Yelling a quick goodbye to Lavender she rushed out of the room. Once she was alone in the hallways, she cast the Patronus charm and her otter jumped from her wand.

"Please go to Severus and tell him I might be a little late, leaving the tower now." The otter jumped away leaving a blue mist in its wake.

She walked as fast as she could with her stomach, meeting him on the main floor.

"Sorry, I don't walk as fast as I used to." They were both still wearing their cloaks just in case other students saw them.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm and they walked down to the dungeons.

"Severus, I'm sorry. It was never my intention to keep you from your son. I just never expected to be a mother at 18."

"I understand, I never imagined having children myself." She could see emotion in his eyes before his mask was back in place.

They approached a portrait of a Knight on a black horse. As if feeling his magic approach, the portrait swung open.

Stepping into Severus's chambers, it was very warm. With dark natural wood furniture, dark green carpets, and walls full of books. It was heaven.

"Come on little one, let's get to the kitchen before you get lost in the books." He placed his hand on the small of her back.

He took off his cloak, he was wearing a dark green button up and dress pants. The shirt was stretched over his muscles, Hermoine couldn't help but stare.

"May I take your cloak madame?" Hermoine blushed showing unbuttoning her cloak. As her dress and stomach came into view, she could see his jaw drop slightly before he closed it.

"I dragged Draco shopping in muggle London today…" She trailed off awkwardly as he still was looking at her body.

"So, Severus, the baby is hungry." He snapped to attention, offering his arm to lead her to the kitchen.

As they stepped into the kitchen, she was met with the delicious scent of her favorite food.

"I may have asked Dobby for advice." She saw a platter on the table, full of roast chicken and rice. Two little bowls also had broccoli and carrots.

"It smells delicious Severus."

Dinner passed quietly, much talk about the weather and her classes.

After dinner they sat on his leather couch drinking sparkling cider, "So, I viewed an apartment earlier. It's owned by Malfoy Corp, Draco offered to help me on the rent until I am settled."

"Did it have floo connection?" He seemed full of thoughts, pensively staring into the fire.

"I'm not sure, but that can be easily set up." She gave him a smile, stretching her feet out on the couch.

"Do you have any ideas on a name?" He asked, looking at her. She kicked off her shoes and placed them in his lap.

"I'll share if you rub my feet? Pregnancy is the worst." As he slowly reached towards her feet, she could feel the scourgify charm. He started rubbing the balls of her feet, she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"That feels wonderful. I've been thinking about it a lot, I love how your name is an alliteration. So, I've been looking into some names. Currently I'm leaning towards Sebastian."

"That is a very strong name, are you open to more ideas?"

"Of course, I'm thinking once he's born, we can settle on a name. He may not look like a Sebastian."

Severus nodded, still rubbing her feet. Moving up to her ankles, which were swollen as well. Rubbing her hand along her stomach, feeling small kicks. He was always awake when Severus was around, she winced as he kicked hard.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" She smiled shaking her head, bringing his hand to where their son's foot was.

"He's very strong, when you're around he's always awake and kicking." Severus stared at her in awe, rubbing the spot lightly.

"Severus, will you kiss me?" He looked surprised by her question.

"Are you sure? I figured we could start with dinner and see where things lead."

"Well Severus, I'm pretty sure dinner is over. And I'm comfortable, so you have to come over here." He chuckled, moving closed to her on the couch. With a quick wave of his wand, the couch became wider. Grabbing a blanket, he laid down next to her. His hand immediately went back to her stomach, the other curling around her head.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Even before our son, you have always been radiant Hermoine." She blushed, bringing a hand to run it through his soft hair.

"Just kiss me already," She smirked trying to lean closer to him.

Their first kiss had been tampered with due to the potion. This kiss, there were sparks. His soft lips against hers, she couldn't help the moan that came out. After a moment he tried to pull away.

"You really think I'm letting you go after a kiss like that?" Taking a minute she sat up on the couch and straddled his lap.

"Oh, little witch, you are going to be trouble." She laughed before kissing him again, feeling him harden under her.

 **Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter

Severus POV

The feeling of her body on his was heavenly, running his hands along her soft curves he had to force himself to stop.

"Hermoine, we should stop. Sex is what got us into this, we need to focus on a relationship." Hermoine slid off his lap and pouted.

"Severus… you have no idea how horny pregnancy has made me. There is way too many hormones going on within my body right now, please touch me." He groaned, laying her down on the couch.

"You are going to be the death of me." Running his hands along her smooth legs, inching closer to her center.

She spread her legs and he could see the small scrap of black lace between her legs. "Fuck witch, you have no idea how beautiful you are." With a smirk, she pulled off her dress.

She had been prepared for this, starting off as a virgin she had no idea what to expect. But if he did not touch her tonight, she was going to go crazy. A matching black lace set, barely covering her growing breasts. Her baby bump had gotten even bigger since the last time he saw it, it made her even more beautiful.

"So where should I touch you?" He needed to regain some of the control in this situation before he lost himself, he was already painfully hard.

Starting with her feet he slowly ran his hands up her body, barely grazing over her center.

"Please Severus, I need you." With a snap of his fingers, both her bra and panties disappeared. Leaving her completely bare for him. He reached out to cup her soft breasts in his hands, knowing they would be very sensitive.

The moment he touched her she let out a loud moan, trying to shift her hips for any sort of relief. Rubbing the hard tip of her nipple, she almost came right there.

"Severus, touch my pussy please!" He smirked, "Well since you asked so nicely."

He could see how wet she was already, dripping out of her slit. He knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge, using one of his long fingers he found her clit immediately.

The moment he touched her clit he knew she was close, flicking it just a few times sent her over the edge. She came with a scream of his name, her wild mane of hair sparking as she relaxed into the couch.

She reached up and started to work on the buttons of his shirt, getting almost halfway before he noticed.

"Hermoine stop, there are parts of my body that I would rather you didn't see."

"But I want to pleasure you…" She reached to unbutton his pants.

"Hermoine I said stop! Perhaps it is time for you to go." She stared at him in stock before grabbing her dress and running (as fast as she could) out of the room.

He watched her go in shock, how had he completely fucked this up again?

Yes, the war was over, and she knew he was dark… it was much different for her to see the damage to his body. Unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeve he rolled it up to see the dark mark, once the Dark Lord fell it had burned itself into his skin. Forever to be a reminder of what he did in the war.

His back was littered in scars from too many curses, and from too many beatings. He could never expose someone so pure and good to his darkness.

A tabby cat patronus appeared through his door with a message, "Severus, I need a calming draught immediately for Hermoine. I don't know what you did, but she is in the middle of a panic attack in the main hallway." A moment passed and the message trailed off, "Mr. Malfoy, please get that wand from her before she harms herself or others!"

Summoning the bottle from his storage closet and grabbing her forgotten cloak he ran up the hall to the great staircase.

"I can't stop! Harry is in danger, take me! Kill me and spare him!" She was yelling hysterically, tears flowing down her face. Her beautiful red dress had a rip up the side and she was barefoot.

"Hermoine! Harry is fine, the war is over. Please calm down, this is not good for you or the baby!"

"I'm just a mudblood, please, just kill me." She whimpered, still stuck in her panic attack.

He sent a very mild stunning charm and she fell to the ground. Harry had caught her before the fall did any damage. Pouring the small vial down her throat, he needed to remove himself from the situation.

Handing her cloak to Minerva, he turned to leave. "Severus, what happened tonight? You're a mess." In his haste to leave he had not fixed the buttons on his shirt, and the cuff of his left arm was open.

"I must go, please watch over her tonight so she doesn't wake up in another attack. Here is a second calming draught, too much will hurt Seb… the baby."

As he turned to leave, he felt a stinging jinx hit the back of his leg, he knew exactly who sent that.

"Miss Weasley, 5 points from Gryffindor for jinxing a professor."

"Sure, take points. But that doesn't explain to us what happened tonight. Do you not know how excited she was for this? How she went out and purchased this dress JUST for this evening? You better hope that attack did not harm your son!"

"I know." He turned to leave and rushed down the stairs as fast as he could. Once locked in his own chambers he felt tears fall down his face. How was he going to explain this to her? Why would she want a relationship with someone so broken and scarred?

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get something out before I headed into work. I promise another chapter soon!**

 **Reviews are love!**


End file.
